Enamorando a Las Nuevas
by Kasumi-and-Inuku
Summary: Es una historia amorosa de un grupo de chicas y chicos los cuales tienen serios problemas para confesarse PERSONAJES DE : Dragon Ball, Soul Eater y Naruto MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS Y LOCO


SASUSAKU NARUHINA TRUPAN GOBRA EN:

. . . Enamorado de las nuevas

Capitulo 1

Las Nuevas

- Ya se había acabado esos momentos de diversión con sus compañeros, todos esos acontecimientos se cerraban en la mente de este chico diciendo. . .

-SE ACABARON LAS VACACIONES-con una cara triste y decepcionada

-Oye no todo dura para siempre-Le dijo uno de sus amigos el Mas FRIO!

-Tiene razón-Le decía el Pelilila del grupo

-Oigan muchachos creen que habrá chicas nuevas y lindas? - decía el Mas mujeriego del grupo (no tanto es que solo exagero)

-SOLO QUIERO RAMEN-Decía el rubio de Ojos azules

-Los 4 chicos se estaban acercando a la GRAN! Institución de la cual era tan aburrida como su nombre Tratando de quitarse la idea de estudiar Menos el mayor pelilila quien estaba tratando de Sonreír frente a sus amigos durante un nuevo año escolar

-Chicos ustedes creen que este Año tendremos una N-no-v-via- Decía el rubio sonrojado Tratando de no tartamudear

-Yo no quisiera pensar en eso- Dijo el Mas Alto del grupo, de los 4

-Seguramente Goten esta preparado para eso- dijo Burlón el rubio

-Yo nací preparado Naruto -Le respondía al Rubio

-QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ- Grito Sasuke

-Celoso por no ser tan GUAPO como yo?-Dijo Goten con un tono de SUPER HEROE!

RING! . . .

-Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar ese HORRIBLE sonido de esta estúpida Campana

-Todos (menos Trunks) entraron con una Cara decepcionada y de pereza

-Por otro lado un grupo de Chicas (Igualmente de 4), se dirigía justamente a la escuela. Chicas que nunca nadie había visto, eran lindas y Pasivas aunque no todas eran iguales de actitud La de el Cabello color rosado era Tierna y Amable, la del el cabello negro era un poco temperamental pero una buena amiga,La otra de cabello negro era MUY TIMIDA aunque tierna y la de el cabello azul era muy Divertida y una fuerte amante a las compras.

-Waaaa! Tengo sueño -decía la Pelinegra temperamental mientras caminaban hacia el ABURRIDO INSTITUTO!

-Bueno tendrás que Acostumbrarte Pequeña Pan- Dijo dulcemente su amiga del Cabello color rosado

-Solo dime Pan, yo ya no soy pequeña Sakura- Le respondió a su amiga de forma normal y divertida

-Jejejeje Ustedes y sus relatos divertidos-Dice la chica del Cabello azul Riendo a Carcajadas

-Chicas vamos rápido si no llegaremos muy Tarde-Dijo la chica del el Cabello negro, la timida

~Después de unos minutos~

-Alumno hoy comienzo de clases les quisiera presentar a 4 nuevas compañeras-Dijo la profesora hablándole directamente a la Clase

-Oh Genial son Chicas- Dijo Goten con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su cara

-Chicas por favor ,Pasen- Dijo la profesora

-Las 4 chicas pasaron al Salón y cada uno de los chicos se le quedo mirando embobado. Goten se quedo mirando a la Peliazul Llamada Bra,Trunks no podía dejar de mirar a la chica del cabello negro y una pañoleta Naranja llamada Pan, Sasuke se sorprendio al ver la belleza de la pelirosa llamada Sakura y por Ultimo y casi Babeando Naruto quien tenia lo Ojos como platos al Ver a la timida del grupo llamada Hinata.

-Para todos ellas eran unas angelitas caídas del cielo era un sueño echo realidad

-Bueno clase digan Hola a sus nuevas compañeras- dijo la profesora feliz de la vida

Hola- se escucho un coro en todo el Salón.

*Ahora cada una se presenta*

-Bueno seria mejor que nos contaran sobre su vida Primero comienza tu Pan- le dijo la Maestra

-Buen-no Bu-bu-BUENOS DIAS! -Dijo la pequeña, Digo Digo la adolescente Tímida y ASUSTADA!

-Toma aire lo expulso y dijo - Soy Son Pan tengo 16 años y Adoro las Artes Marciales-.

-Mientras ella Hablaba Trunks el chico del cabello color lila la veía Fijamente y Temblorosamente _*Ella era hermosa y bellísima perfecta para el, quería solo Darle un tierno y delicado beso en esos carnosos labios que tenían un brillo labial hermoso*_

-Gracias Pan bueno sigues tu Sakura- le dijo la docente a la alumna, Sakura trago saliva y se puso enfrente del pizarron donde todos la veían

-Hola-a a t-odos mi nombre e-es Haruno Sakura tengo 17 años y Adoro las cosas Románticas-

Sasuke era el que no lo podía creer _*Wow! que bella es , ella,ella es PERFECTA MI CHICA IDEAL!*_

-Ok gracias Sakura Bra ahora te toca hablar de ti-dijo la Maestra...

-Holaa amigos mi nombre es Bra ADORO LAS COMPRAS! Y LOS DESCUENTOS!-Decía la chica de una forma tan normal sin nada de timidez ,RELAJADA!

-Mientras ella Hablaba Goten escribía el nombre de Bra en cada Parte del cuaderno Cuadriculado de

Matemáticas _*se llama Bra Hermoso nombre hermosa figura hermosa sonrisa ella es una Diosa*_

-Jejejeje yo También adoro los descuentos, Gracias Bra ahora sigues tu Hinata-decía feliz la Profesora

-Hinata no podía decir ni una palabra la timidez se la estaba comiendo viva y las personas se preguntaban ¿Porque no Habla? ¿Que le sucede? Hasta que Pan le piso el pie y esta hablo

-Hola Mi nombre es Hinata , Hinata Hyuga, soy muy timida en sentido a hablar en publico y ADORO TENER AMIGOS!-Dijo Hinata tan Rápido como pudo

-El rubio Babeando su pupitre se dijo así mismo _*Que bella esta pelinegra la quiero en mi vida no importa lo que pueda pasar yo la AMO DEMASIADO!*_

-Entonces Hinata justamente volteo a donde estaba Naruto con cara de Tonto y este se Tapo la Cara con Vergüenza.

**Bueno este fue todo el capitulo de hoy recuerden que no nos pertenece estos personajes ni los nombres solo la historia la cual hicimos mi amiga Jennifer y yo**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**Atte:Kasumi and Inuku**


End file.
